Magic
by MiddleTownDreams
Summary: A Salem witch hunt based Frobin AU I wrote for a prompt thing on tumblr.


I was just going to leave this on tumblr, but I really liked it so I'm posting it here. :)

I reblogged a thing on tumblr where people would send a pairing and you'd get a number from a random number generator. myladyday sent me Frobin, and I got 7: a Magic!AU, which is possibly the best thing I could have gotten for this pairing.

* * *

Magic

Robin gasped for breath as she ran, her skirts billowing up behind her as her tears streamed from her eyes.

"Get back here devil spawn" A man roared behind her, louder than the rest of the jeers and clashes of weapons.

Robin pushed herself to run faster, to get away from the people trying to kill her. She'd been on her own for years, abandoned by her mother and shunned by the others. As a young girl she'd been ostracized for her mother's strange behaviour before her disappearance. Many thought her mother had been a witch, and that she had passed her powers to her young daughter, and then Satan had taken her soul. Robin never believed the Satan part, her mother was still out there, she could still sense the spark of her power somewhere. Did she want to find her? No. The woman had left her. Did she care her mother was still alive? Yes. It meant she had family, and someone who had once loved her.

The other part, the witch part, was true. She had no idea if her mother had known her powers had been passed on, or if the woman had left Robin behind to save her from a life of pain. Too bad it had come to her anyway.

The loneliness hadn't been unbearable, she'd still had her cat Saul to keep her company, but the stares had drilled into her over the years, causing her to hide herself away from the townspeople. But she never stopped practising her magic. Despite what the whispers said, not all witches consorted with and worshiped the devil, in fact, she had yet to run into a witch whose aura was black with evil. As a witch she could sense the auras of others, witches tended to have deep green auras, women and men who were deeply connected to the earth. Though she had felt some that sent shivers up her spine.

But Robin had never felt the urge to go into the darker arts, the practiced earth magic that had helpful properties. But all magic was evil in the eyes of the town.

How she had been found, she didn't know. Perhaps she had been carless and had uttered a spell that someone had heard. Maybe someone had seen her casting a spell. All she knew was she had been roused from sleep in the middle of the night, hand cuffed and led to prison. She had been shoved into a cell with numerous other women and a small handful of men that had been accused as well. All of them had stayed far away from her, evidently scared by her reputation. All of them were innocent, untouched by magic.

When the sun had risen they had led Robin from the cell and to the gallows. She was to die before noon, but she would be given a trial first. Robin let a wry smile slip through her mask, she was being given a chance to prove her innocence but the death sentence was already passed.

"Robin Nico, what evil spirit have you familiarity with?"

"None" Robin answered smoothly, ignoring the murmurs around her.

"We are giving you the chance to confess your sins. Why do you hurt these girls?" The judge demanded, pointing to two girls who writhed and shrieked in the arms of men.

Robin stared into the cold eyes of the judge, "I confess to nothing, I am not a witch. I have never harmed anyone."

The judge glared down at her and nodded to a man at the side of the crowd. The man pulled a girl forward into the empty circle and murmured in her ear.

"It was her!" The deranged girl screamed, pointing at Robin. Her clothes were torn and her face and neck was covered in scratches, "She cursed me! I saw her spectre! She works for the devil!"

Robin examined the girl, she had never seen her before, the girl was barely an adolescent, and was showing signs of hysteria.

"You claim you are not a witch? Explain her curse, you have cursed her!" The judge accused.

Robin shook her head, "I have never seen the girl before in my life, I am not a witch, and I did not curse her, I have not done anything."

"She lies!" A woman screeched in the crowd, "She bewitched my daughter, she is the daughter of a witch it must be her!"

"Does the devil speak to you? Does he demand you to do his bidding?" A man called.

"The devil has never spoken to me, I have never heard him speak." Robin answered, but there was nothing she could say or do, they were already convinced.

"Your mother was a filthy witch, she has passed her evil blood to you." A man next to the judge called.

The judge nodded, "Robin Nico, you are hereby sentenced to hang."

A man had roughly grabbed her bound wrists and dragged her forward to the gallows. Behind her, Robin could hear the cheers and jeers of the crowd, all agreeing with the decision to end her life.

"Wait!" A loud male voice called out. There was silence, and everyone turned to look at the source of the noise. Robin turned as well to see who had called the pause on her execution. A tall barrel chested man stood in the parted crowd, staring at the judge with rage, "Didn't you hear her? She's never seen the girl! She couldn't have done it."

Robin stared at the man, a man she had never seen before. A town elders and the judge stared him down as well, "You are not from here good sir, she is borne of a witch, she has evil in her veins. It would be a crime to let her live."

The man with light blonde hair with a blue-ish tint shook his head, "There is no crime in living. Being alive is not a sin. Killing an innocent woman however, is a crime."

The crowd flew into an outrage, screaming and yelling at the man. The man holding Robin's bonds seemed to forget her, dropping her wrists to move to scold the man. The barrel chested man nodded at Robin and made a gesture with his head, all the while yelling back at the townspeople.

Robin's eyes widened, he was telling her to escape. To leave. She glanced over her shoulder to the break in the crowd, then back to her savior, the man had immersed himself in the yelling battle.

No one was watching her. So she ran. As she ran she attracted the attention of the crowd. Which was how she ended up in her current situation. She had released her bonds while running and was now running for her life from the mob.

It was growing dark and her lungs were burning. Suddenly an arm reached out and grabbed her, pulling her on to a horse. She writhed and struggled against the strong arm, trying to escape.

"Calm down ma'am, it's alright I'm helping you out here." It was the voice of the man from earlier, her savior. She stopped struggling and stared into the face of the man. He smiled at her, "Name's Franky."

"Robin." She said in surprise, trying to take it all in. A man she had never seen before had just saved her twice.

"I hate seeing an innocent fellow practitioner lose their life because judgemental bastards can't accept anything they would think as strange." Franky said scowling, "Just because some girls get freaky doesn't mean it is the fault of a woman who does not fit in."

Fellow? Robin's eyes flashed up the man's grinning face. He lifted an arm and blue sparks flashed down his arm, "Living is not a crime Robin, nor is it a sin."

Robin stared at him, never had a fellow witch lent a hand to her, never had another person shown her compassion. Franky gave her another large grin, "If you want, you could come with me to New York, there isn't many problems there, and we could live a nice life."

Robin couldn't help herself. She smiled, and then she laughed. Franky smile grew larger, "I'll take that as a yes."


End file.
